


Over The Edge

by VivienneStrongarm



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F, this is pure gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 22:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivienneStrongarm/pseuds/VivienneStrongarm
Summary: Viv goes to Fort Pinta to settle some debts, and Alex decides to take the chance for mischief.





	Over The Edge

“Listen to me, James,” Viv said pleasantly. “I don’t like being messed about. I don’t like liars and cheats. I don’t like riding from Fort Pinta to Firgrove and back again because you’re too lazy to do your damn job.”  
  
“I-I’m-“  
  
“Just listen, James. Now, you are going to give me fair payment for all the work I’ve done for you, and give the goods you promised to the people you promised them to. Otherwise, I’m going to report you to the Jorvik City authorities. After I’ve dropped you over this wall, of course.”

“You can’t do this! It’s illegal! It’s unfair!” James squeaked as they dangled him over the edge of the battlements.  
  
“Oh, relax,” Viv sighed. “You’ll survive the drop, the water’s deep enough. I just think the shock might be a good thing – help bring you to your senses, if you have any.”

“Okay, no, listen. I can pay you! I can fix it!” James said, his legs kicking wildly. “Just don’t-“

“Drop him.”  
  
Viv looked up. “Alex, what a nice surprise.”

“Put him down, Viv,” Alex said, swinging down from Tin Can’s saddle. “I know he’s a little bitch, but don’t toss him over a wall. You’re better than that.”

There was a moment’s pause, and then Viv sighed. “Fine. Fine. Whatever.”

They hauled James back onto the battlements, where he clung to them, gasping for breath. “Thanks, Alex, you’re-“

“What did you do?” Alex asked, crossing her arms.

“Nothing!” Alex’s glare was stony, and James cracked. “Fine, I-I got Viv to do some stuff for me, and deliver some parcels, but they agreed!”

“Yeah, in return for payment, which never appeared!” Viv snapped. “And you tried to rip off Barney as well, with those jumping poles. You could have really hurt someone!”

Alex glanced at Viv. “Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Fair enough. Over you go, James!” With a hard shove, she pushed James off the battlements, sending him plunging into the water below. “It is funny to hear him scream,” she said, grinning as he resurfaced, his hat bobbing alongside him.

“What happened to ‘you’re better than this’?” Viv said, leaning on the stone beside her.

“I said _you’re_ better than this. I’m not.” She grinned again, but this time there was a predatory edge to it. “Fancy taking a swim?”

“Not in a million years,” Viv said, backing away from the edge. She hit a solid block of muscle, and glanced up at Tin-Can, blocking her way.

“That’s a shame,” Alex said, grabbing Viv’s collar and pushing them against the battlements. The wind tugged at their hair and they swallowed nervously, their mouth going dry.

“Alex, don’t-“  
  
Alex leant forward, her breath tickling their ear. “See you down there, Strongarm.” There was a shove, and then-

Falling. Wind whistling, the sandy walls of the fort passing as dizzying speed. They hit the water, and everything was blue for a moment, blue and swirling and the water was heavy on their chest. Viv kicked their way back to the surface, gasping for air. They looked up and Alex was hanging over the walls, laughing, Tin-Can beside her.

“Alex Cloudmill, I am going to give you such a kicking,” Viv muttered, beginning to swim for shore.

 

“What the fuck was that for?” Viv asked, hauling themself out onto the beach.

Stormsong trotted over and nuzzled them – a worn line of track marks showed where she had been anxiously pacing up and down. _Steady now, Viv._

“Oh, I don’t know. It was funny,” Alex said, jumping down from Tin-Can’s back. “Want a hand?”

Viv gave them an icy glare, but took the offered hand, and Alex helped them to their feet. “I’m soaked,” Viv muttered, sitting down on one of the benches.

“It’s a regrettable side effect of jumping in the sea, yes,” Alex said with a smile.

“I didn’t jump, you pushed me!” Viv pulled off one of their boots and a stream of water came out. “What the hell, Alex?”

“You were going to drop my brother in.”

Viv looked up. “Your brot- James- what- _James_ is your _brother_?”

“He has been for the past, oh, eighteen years,” Alex said with a shrug. “I know he’s an annoying little shit sometimes, and trust me, he deserves a slap upside the head, I get it. But he’s a Cloudmill. We’re not rich as some, not as clever as others, but we look after each other.”

“Very noble,” Viv muttered, wringing out their braid.

“And we have a good sense of humour,” Alex said, leaning their head against Viv’s shoulder before pulling back with distaste. “I’d give you a hug, but you’re all soggy.”

“And whose fault is that?” Viv said, pulling their shirt off. “I’m going to take forever to dry.”

“Ah, come on,” Alex said, pulling them up. “Relax. Dirt comes off and water dries. It’s sunny, you’ll be looking sleek again in no time.” She paused. “Or at least less like a drowned rat.”

“I’m going home,” Viv said firmly.

Alex pouted. “Oh, are you in a bad mood? You’re upset over some water? You want me to kiss it better?”

“Only if your ambition is to become a dead woman,” Viv said, shoving their still-dripping boots into Stormsong’s saddlebag. Warm hands grabbed their hips, and Alex spun them round to face her.

“Let me try, huh?” She leant in and _oh-_ She tasted of the sea, and her hands were pulling them closer, and her lips were soft but firm, pushing back against Viv. She pulled back all too soon and grinned. “You’ve got some colour in your cheeks. It worked.”

“What- what was _that_?” Viv spluttered, as Alex leapt back onto Tin-Can.

Alex smiled. “Catch me and find out, Strongarm. Come on, Tin-Can, yah!” He pulled against the reins and took off down the beach, his tail streaming behind him.

“I’m gonna kill that girl,” Viv muttered, yanking their shirt back on and swinging into their saddle. “Let’s go, Stormsong!”

The mustang leapt forward, and Viv followed Alex’s laugh down the beach.


End file.
